


Favourite part of the day

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec needs a hug and pampering, Caring Magnus, Clave are dicks, Fluff, Happy bfs, M/M, Magnus will make sure he gets both, Smitten Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus' favourite part of the day is when Alec comes back to him; to hear the door opening and his hunter coming back home into his arms. It's Alec's favourite part of the day as well.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	Favourite part of the day

**Author's Note:**

> This inspired me. 
> 
> Edit: also I just saw that this is my 500th fic on here 😳😳 woooo🎉🎉🎉 hehehehe

Magnus was happily humming as he walked down the hallways of the New York’s Institute. There was only one place that he was headed to - it was Alec’s office. It was getting late and he was getting his man back; it was cruel that he was working such long hours in his office, all alone. So, he was there to bring him back home and pamper him to his heart’s desires. Alexander and him were supposed to have a dinner that evening, but Alec had called him, taking a rain check on that dinner. It would just have to happen some other day as he had a lot of work to do and even though the warlock was greatly disappointed, he didn’t complain. He knew that his boyfriend was a hard-working man and he would never do anything to come in between of his work and him. After all; he was the Head of the Institute and Magnus sighed. Still, he wished that people would stop overworking Alec like that, pouting a little bit. 

Magnus decided to wait it out at his loft, but as hours passed, Magnus decided that enough was enough. Magnus would have to have a serious talk with something because Alexander didn’t deserve to be treated like that and he huffed under his breath, but then put on a smile as he reached Alec’s office. Magnus felt happy and giddy inside, as he always did when Alec was around him and he then perked up when he saw that the door of Alec’s office was actually opened. Curious to see what Alec was up to, Magnus peeked inside and smiled when he saw Alec hunched over his tablet and was reading something - perhaps some new reports? He didn’t know, but Alec looked tired.

Alec was holding on his aching neck, trying to massage the pain away and he huffed, running his fingers through his hair and Magnus pouted. He slowly stepped inside, being as quiet as a cat and Alec didn’t notice him, yet. Magnus didn’t get a lot chances to see Alec work in his office like that, so he decided to take a few minutes and observe everything. Then, he was bringing him back home, prepare him a bath and then treat him to something delicious. Magnus leaned back, crossed his arms on top of his chest and just observed Alexander working, a huge smile spreading across his face. 

Alec was thinking hard, sighing every now and then and he then groaned, because he had a ton of work still left to do, but he was far too tired to actually be doing it. And that was because he was spending his time more productively online - he was online shopping, looking for a perfect gift that would make it up to Magnus for missing out yet on another dinner. Alec was tapping on his mouth with his finger and then wrinkled his nose because he didn’t think that Magnus would like something that… currently he was taking a look at the watches, but none of them would be up to Magnus’ liking. Alec knew his man - he knew that he needed something more…  _ sophisticated _ looking. He pursed his lips and then groaned again, massaging his neck again.

‘’No, this won’t do,’’ said Alec, talking to himself as he usually would when he was all alone in his office. It got lonely, so he needed to somehow keep himself company. ‘’I need something more,’’ he said and his eyes lit up when he noticed a blue watch, cocking his head to the side. ‘’Yes, something more like this. This is Mangus’ style,’’ he said and Magnus perked up at the side.  _ So, Alexander wasn’t working?  _ Magnus was confused and he didn’t know himself to be present  _ yet _ as he was now really interested to see what his boyfriend was up to. ‘’Maybe I should just try with something different - a watch doesn’t really say  _ hey, babe, I’m sorry for missing out on another dinner _ ,’’ commented Alec and the warlock’s jaw dropped. Alec was looking for an apology gift? His heart swell up and he bit onto his lower lip. That much wasn’t really needed, but the thought that Alec was actually going through all of the trouble of picking out something for him warmed up his heart.

Alec, on the other hand, was struggling. ‘’Perhaps a flower would be a nice start,’’ said Alec and then tapped his fingers against the desk, totally in his own little world. Magnus was surprised to see that he wasn’t caught spying on Alec yet, but it was also hilarious to see Alexander being so lost in his own little bubble that he didn’t even look up. ‘’On my way home,’’ he said and started listing all of the flower shops that he would see on his way back to Magnus’, trying to think which would be the most perfect one to find a flower that would fit Magnus’ exquisite tastes. ‘’This is hard,’’ whined Alec and then pouted. ‘’Stupid work,’’ he whined and then gave up, placed his head on top of the desk and then covered it with his hands. ‘’He must be annoyed,’’ said Alec.

Magnus shook his head; not in the least. He wasn’t annoyed at all, chuckling a little bit and he thought Alec would hear him, but he didn’t. He was too busy whining and regretting his life choices to actually notice that he wasn’t alone in his office anymore. ‘’Maybe I could just present myself as a present,’’ said Alec, lightly banging his forehead against the desk and Magnus pressed his lips together.  _ Now, the warlock wouldn’t mind himself getting Alexander as a present.  _ It would definitely beat all of the other options. Alec was lacking ideas, so that was what he was going to do - gift himself to Magnus. It sounded ridiculous when he said it in his head, but at the same time  _ he was desperate.  _

Alec was happy with his decision and was in high spirits until his tabled buzzed. Alec whined again and then perked up, checking what was wrong now and his eyes widened. The Clave had just sent him a new wave of requests that were needed to be done until the next day and Alec whined again. ‘’More work, at this hour?’’ he asked and checked the clock. ‘’Fucking sadists,’’ commented Alec and was about to get back to work, but that was when Magnus stepped in. Before Alec could read the e-mail in details, Magnus snapped his fingers and the tablet went missing from Alec’s hands. Alec let out a gasp and then finally looked around his office - he found Mangus smiling by the wall and rubbed his eyes.  _ Magnus was there - since when?  _

‘’Magnus?’’ asked Alec in confusion and Magnus happily nodded and walked over to his boyfriend, who was glad to see him. ‘’Have you been standing there for a long time?’’ asked Alec and Magnus shrugged; yes and no. ‘’Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you at all,’’ said Alec and then rubbed the back of his neck. ‘’I’m so sorry Magnus about it all, the Clave is merciless today,’’ he said and Magnus shook his head and then gave him a little smile, walking over to him. 

‘’Alexander, no need to apologise. You’re a busy man and I know and respect that,’’ said Magnus and Alec gave him a little shy smile. ‘’But I do think that you’ve been working enough today, the Clave has been overworking you for days now and if they give you a hard time because of not meeting up with their ridiculous standards, they’ll get a visit from the high warlock of Brooklyn himself,’’ said Magnus and grinned. Alec gave him a little chuckle and in the end he didn’t even try to fight it, because he didn’t have the will power nor the wish to complete what they’ve been asking of him. It wasn’t even that urgent, so it could wait until the other day and he just sighed and leaned up when he saw Magnus leaning down, meeting halfway as their lips met and Magnus hummed happily because he missed his boyfriend too much. ‘’Not gonna try to fight me back on this?’’ asked Magnus, because the hunter would usually complain that he would need to finish the job.

Alec shook his head. ‘’No way,’’ said the hunter and groaned. ‘’I’ve been in here for the entire day and they just keep sending shit my way,’’ he said and then groaned because he was sick of them all. ‘’So, nope, you’re totally right. I need rest and I need to spend some free and quality time with my beloved boyfriend,’’ he said and the warlock sat on top of the desk and then nodded. He could agree with that and he chuckled when Alec moved closer to him, placing his hands on top of Magnus’ legs and the warlock grinned up to his ears. ‘’Man,’’ he said. ‘’I need a secretary or something,’’ said Alec as a joke and Magnus hummed.

‘’Hmm, a sexy secretary,’’ said Magnus and Alec arched a brow. ‘’Someone like me,’’ he said and Alec started laughing softly, but he wouldn’t mind that at all. ‘’I bet you’d love me working under you,’’ said the warlock playfully and Alec only rolled his eyes, but then nodded. 

‘’As much as it does sound fun, I don’t want to wish this kind of torture upon you,’’ mumbled Alec and Magnus chuckled. ‘’I’m serious, it’s not even funny,’’ he said and then sighed, closing his eyes. ‘’But, well,’’ he said and then leaned back in his chair. Magnus smiled happily and then slid down from the desk and sat on top of Alec’s lap. The Head of the Institute didn’t mind it at all and he just laughed softly when he felt Magnus’ hands on the back of his neck and he hummed happily. ‘’Hmm? A massage?’’ asked Alec and Magnus nodded, kissing Alec’s forehead.

‘’You know, as I was standing over there,’’ said Magnus and glanced at the spot that he has been standing before and Alec nodded. ‘’I couldn’t help but to overhear you talking to yourself,’’ said Magnus and Alec looked at him. ‘’You were contemplating about… buying a present for me?’’ asked Magnus and Alec flushed a little bit, but in the end he just nodded because he couldn’t really lie since Magnus was in the room before with him.

‘’Yeah,’’ said Alec. ‘’I want to somehow make it up to you,’’ said Alec. ‘’You spend so much time planning these wonderful dinners for me and I just,’’ he said and rolled his eyes. ‘’Keep missing them because of his my stupid job,’’ grumbled Alec because he felt terribly sorry and Magnus pecked his lips, shaking his head. Alexander worried far too much and he just smiled softly, pressing their foreheads together. ‘’I wanted to give you something meaningful, but-’’

‘’You know what my favourite part of the day is?’’ asked Magnus.

‘’Yes?’’

‘’You coming back to me,’’ said Magnus and Alec felt his cheeks heating up a little bit again. ‘’So, that is the best gift you can give to me, to be by my side. And don’t feel too bad about these dinners. I have magic for that, I can easily plan another one,’’ said Magnus and Alec sighed happily because it was true. 

‘’Fuck, I love you so much,’’ muttered Alec and Magnus grinned happily.

‘’I love you too,’’ said Magnus. ‘’How do you say that we get out of here?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded happily. He couldn’t wait to get the hell out from there. ‘’Come, I prepared something for you,’’ said Magnus and Alec’s heart melted…  _ an evening full of pampering was waiting for him and Alec was the happiest man alive.  _

Returning back  _ home _ to Magnus was his favourite part of the day as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave a comment if you enjoyed reading the fic :)


End file.
